


Pet Names (#293 Baby)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has a lot of pet names for Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names (#293 Baby)

David calls him Baby when he's on his knees sucking David's cock as hard as he can.

David calls him Sweet Thing when they're in the tub, bodies limp against each other.

David calls him Gorgeous at the end of long cases when they haven't seen each other for what feels like weeks.

David calls him Beautiful first thing in the morning when he's anything but.

David calls him Professor around his students and rolls the word around his mouth like it tastes good.

David screams out Charlie when he's just on the edge of control and later calls him Love.


End file.
